greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Archer Montgomery
Archer Forbes Montgomery is the brother of Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. He is a famous neurologist and author. History Early Life Archer was born in Connecticut and was born into a wealthy background along with his younger sister, Addie, and mother, Bizzy Forbes. When Addison was seven, she fell off her bike in the vineyard while going downhill because her tire came off. She flipped over the handlebars and scraped her face, but Archer picked her up, told her it was going to be OK, and carried her the half a mile back home. This is how Addison has always seen her brother, as the big brother who carried her home. Relationships Archer was part of Addison and Derek's group of friends but he always disliked Derek, even before the divorce. When he arrived at Oceanside Wellness Group, he stirred up some trouble and even convinced Addison's boyfriend, Kevin, that she wasn't very interested, just enjoying him. During his and Addison's first case on a pregnant woman who was having a stroke, Addison tells Archer she loves him, but he cannot be there. However, situations changed in the next episode, as Archer started having violent seizures, which Naomi only discovered by accident. He said he had a glioma in the third ventricle of his brain (a tumor). Naomi eventually tells Addison who demands Archer have another CT scan, and it shows that the tumor has grown to at least twice its original size in about 2 months, leading to a differential with Sam Bennett and Pete Wilder to find that it must be neurocysticercosis - parasites. He refuses to let Addison call Derek, until he has another violent seizure as they spend some time together, leading him to be sedated, and Addison arranging for Archer to be taken by medivac to Seattle Grace Hospital. While in Seattle, Derek deems the parasites inoperable - an opinion shared with surgeons at Cedars-Sinai and Mayo, however with a push from Sam, Derek does the surgery and is successful, removing the eight cysts in Archer's brain. However, Archer thinks Derek screwed up, demanding a CT and having Addison go to the Chief to get it done. When the CT results come back, he discovers Derek did screw up, with two persistent cysts on the CT, and begins admitting all the wrong things he's done in his life - sleeping with Mark's girlfriend and crashing Sam's car. That is, until Derek bursts his bubble by saying those 'cysts' are actually spinal fluid filling the ventricle, something that commonly happens post-surgery, and if he were a neurosurgeon and not a neurotic, he would know. Romantic On arrival in LA, Addison walks in on Archer having sex with a woman in her kitchen, and he later sleeps with Naomi, much to Sam's dismay. He reappears at the end of Nothing to Fear when he has sex with Naomi Bennett in Wyatt Lockhart's former office. Upon his return to LA, he is caught again by Addison having sex with Naomi. At first he only wanted sex claiming himself to be a "good time guy", but later decides to begin a relationship with her. He later mentions to be bisexual, which led Naomi to the words "Very funny." Following his return to LA from Seattle and surgery, Addison fears Archer has returned to his bachelor ways, after catching him ending a date with another woman while Naomi sits on Addison's deck. He refuses to let Addison tell Naomi, claiming Montgomeries look the other way, but Addison does tell, and her fears are confirmed after she catches him sleeping with Charlotte King in his office. Career He is a world class neurologist and a famous author, writing up interesting medical cases he has had. It is revealed that Archer has taken up a job at the Pacific Wellcare Center as Charlotte King's next big name to replace Wyatt Lockhart (PP: Second Chances), but leaves soon after sleeping with Charlotte. Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:Doctors Category:PP S2 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Archer Montgomery Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neuro)